


Taste like Summer

by BigBoyParty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Boys In Love, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Romance, Sunburn, Sunscreen, Whiny Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: “You should reapply Changbin,” he barked, “You’re getting pink.”Changbin let out an ear-piercing, wordless whine and buried himself deeper in the towel, only to receive another cold spray on his lower back, followed by two warm hands. Hyunjin was great with his hands. He ran them firmly up either side of Changbin’s spine, half-massaging and half smearing sunscreen into his skin. “Is this what you wanted?” Hyunjin asked, and Changbin nodded,“Perfect.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178
Collections: Summer Boy





	Taste like Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my love letter to Changjin & the beach, and it was written for the Day 5 prompt: sunburn. Enjoy!

The two boys lived in the city. They were born in the city, grew up in the city and, as much as they went on about moving out and starting a goat farm somewhere, they figured they would probably die in the city too. They curled up together in their cockroachy apartment and fell asleep with the sirens in the background.

That’s what made summer so special. For both of them, summer meant freedom. They’d pick the same days to miraculously fall “ill” and call out of a few days at work, and then they’d make the drive. Past traffic, over a long highway bridge, until the city gave way to farmland and the farmland gave way to wide pastel buildings and the breathing expanse of the ocean. There was nothing like summer for them.

“You packed the sunscreen, right?” Changbin drummed absentmindedly on the wheel, only half in beat with whatever bullshit indie pop Hyunjin had decided to put on.

“Yeah dumbass. You know I’d never forget that again. Not since.....the incident.” 

Changbin snorted. Hyunjin was referring to an incident three years ago, when he was convinced that tanning was “in” and it’d be worth a little burn. Changbin still remembered the sounds of Hyunjin’s horrified screams when he saw his face peeling in the mirror.

“Fair. You wanna park on 45th street?” Hyunjin made his hand like a boat and sailed it through the currents of hot air out his window.

“I thought we’d do 32nd this time. Closer to the boardwalk.”

“Crowded.”

“Not on a Tuesday.” Changbin stopped at a red light, the perfect opportunity for him to glare at Hyunjin, who glared back for the full length of the light.

“Fine we’ll do 32nd.” Hyunjin laughed and did a stupid little dance, cheering with his head out the window. Changbin squeezed his thigh.

When they finally found a parking spot and climbed out of their car, the sun was already high in the sky. Changbin stretched, yawned and let out a loud complaint about how his ass was numb from driving: “I suuure wish Someone could get their license and help me out a little.”

Hyunjin laughed and stepped into his sandals. He cracked open the trunk, retrieving two canvas bags full of towels, sunscreen, and whatever the hell else they had decided to throw in there. “Don't be insensitive Changbin, gays can’t drive.”

“You’re not even the gay one.”

Hyunjin smacked Changbin’s ass and kissed his head, “Maybe I’ll learn in time for next year.” The same excuse as always, and it propelled the two men onto the sand.

It was a hot day out, hot enough to clear a good number of people off the beach and to heat the sand up to a truly scalding temperature. Changbin and Hyunjin ditched their sandals when they got annoyed by how they sunk into the sand, both of them whining when their feet burned, then laughing at the way the other whined.

“Here!” Changbin called out, sprinting ahead of Hyunjin and indicating a spot right in the center of the beach, without too many people around. Hyunjin gave him a thumbs up and waddled up behind, tossing the bags in the sand.

Immediately, Changbin was rolling out a towel and flopping down on it. The beach was perfect. Just hot enough to be unbearable, and early enough in the summer for the water to be ice cold. Hyunjin applied his customary too-thick layer of sunblock, locking it in with a lighter spray-on version until he was dangerously pale and slimy to the touch. Changbin slapped some lotion on himself too.

“Aren’t you gonna take your shirt off?” Hyunjin asked, already half-naked himself with his swim trunks just low enough on his hips to look a little scandalous.

“Ahh, I don't know.”

“Come onn.” Changbin began to protest, but Hyunjin was already interrupting him with a chant: “Strip! Strip! Strip!” So Changbin did, blushing deeply and dropping his black t-shirt in the sand. Hyunjin cheered and demanded that Changbin turn around so he could cover his back in sunscreen. This prompted more than a little groping from Hyunjin, both of Changbin’s back muscles and his ass, leaving two shiny handprints on his black trunks.

Soon enough, the city boys were laying out their towels in the sand and running off into the sea. Hyunjin was always more daring than Changbin, diving under the waves and emerging several yards from the shore. Changbin watched his boyfriend’s pale head bobbing in the water and waded in after him. Hyunjin mocked the way Changbin yelped when a wave smacked his chest, but it was Changbin who laughed when a particularly harsh current sent Hyunjin tumbling underwater. Hyunjin’s hands gripped Changbin’s soft thighs, and he clawed his way to his feet, nearly pulling Changbin’s shorts down on the way. He shook the sand from his hair and hacked up a mouthful of water.

“Come on, it’s calmer out there!” Hyunjin beamed, grabbing Changbin’s wrist and pulling him deeper. Changbin needed to do some deep breathing before swallowing his fear and following Hyunjin’s lead, ducking under a wave and swimming out. He was blind, but the water did get calmer eventually, and Hyunjin held him close when he whined about the water burning his corneas. “Hey look!” Hyunjin called once Changbin had settled in a little. He released Changbin’s wrist and dipped onto his back, pulling his knees up to his chest and letting the water obscure his torso so he looked about 2 feet shorter as he floated: “I’m you!”

Changbin dunked him under the water for that one.

They spent a while in the ocean, swimming laps around each other and chasing the waves, until they both got cold and let the currents carry them back in. Changbin was the first to plop himself down on the towels, face planting on the fabric and wiggling his head slowly from side to side to dig out a little divet for his forehead and nose to rest in. He closed his eyes and drifted off momentarily to the sound of the waves coming in and Hyunjin anxiously reapplying his sunblock. This always took Hyunjin a Very Long time, just long enough for Changbin to lose himself in his little towel paradise before Hyunjin woke him up with a spray of sunscreen to the back. “You should reapply Changbin,” he barked, “You’re getting pink.”

Changbin let out an ear-piercing, wordless whine and buried himself deeper in the towel, only to receive another cold spray on his lower back, followed by two warm hands. Hyunjin was great with his hands. He ran them firmly up either side of Changbin’s spine, half-massaging and half smearing sunscreen into his skin. “Is this what you wanted?” Hyunjin asked, and Changbin nodded,

“Perfect.” 

Changbin even let the younger man roll him onto his back and apply the sunscreen to his stomach, chest and face. “You’re so lazy,” Hyunjin muttered, but Changbin just smiled. He opened his eyes barely enough to see the water running from Hyunjin’s hair and making streaks in his sunscreen pallor. 

“You love me,” Changbin responded, and even under the thick layer of sunblock he could tell Hyunjin was blushing. 

The two boys laid out on their towels, slimy and a little damp under the sun. It was too hot for cuddling, but when Changbin rolled into the fetal position and watched Hyunjin snore it felt close enough for him. Changbin reached one hand out and traced a finger over Hyunjin’s lips, rolling a stray particle of sand. Hyunjin licked his finger, and Changbin just barely flinched, “Gross.”

At some point, Changbin fully fell asleep. By the time he woke up, his skin was hot and dry and there was a cold, wet hand on his shoulder, shaking him. “Good morninggg,” Hyunjin cooed. Changbin groaned and looked up at his boyfriend, who was grinning and dripping saltwater onto him. He must have been swimming again. “How long do you want to stay?” Hyunjin asked, “You’re turning red.”

Changbin groaned and rolled into a seated position. He was a little sore already. He couldn’t imagine how bad it would be tomorrow.

They settled on walking the boardwalk a little, sharing greasy pizza slices and suggesting t-shirts with tacky slogans for each other. At the weird little foot shower at the end of the boardwalk, Hyunjin and Changbin pushed each other over trying to get the sand out from between their toes, and by the time they were back in Changbin’s car, the two boys were bloated, sweaty, and exhausted.

~ ☀ ~

“Fucking roaches,” Changbin grumbled upon entering their apartment, dropping his overstuffed canvas bag at the door. He flicked on some lights, letting the bugs scatter to wherever they hid themselves during the day, and turned to Hyunjin with his crooked little smile. “Race you to the shower,” he challenged, and before Hyunjin could respond, he was sprinting to the bathroom and locking the door behind himself with a childish giggle.

“Changbinnnn!!!” Hyunjin whined, rattling the doorknob and pressing his greasy forehead against the bathroom door. But it was too late. Hyunjin resigned himself to wandering around the apartment, doing the dishes they had stupidly left all piled up in the sink before their day at the beach. He straightened up the sheets on their bed and listened to Changbin mumbling along with his garbage soundcloud rap.

Despite his bad taste, Changbin was passionate about music. Hyunjin always thought what he wrote was much better than what he listened to, but he was probably biased anyway. After all, Hyunjin did get to see Changbin composing music at the breakfast table, or over shitty takeout food at the end of a long day. Hyunjin liked the way Changbin looked when he was focused. He liked the slope of his shoulders.

By the time Changbin finished his shower, it was already getting dark out. Hyunjin took a much shorter shower after him and when he emerged with wet hair and a towel around his waist, he found his boyfriend lying face-down on their bed, groaning. Changbin was  _ red,  _ from his ankles to the back of his muscular neck, and his damp hair splayed out on the pillow around him.

“Oh god,” Hyunjin murmured, and Changbin groaned louder,

“Hyunjjjiiiiiiinnnnn,” he whined, “How could you let this happen to me?”

“Oh come on, it’s not so bad.” Hyunjin sat gingerly on the bed and put one hand on Changbin’s hot shoulder. The elder’s skin turned white under his fingertips, then faded quickly. “Alright, it’s pretty bad.”

“HYUNJIN!!!!!” Changbin whined even louder. He pushed Hyunjin’s hands off of him and rolled gingerly onto his back, revealing some crazy tan lines on his stomach and a face which was burned deeply on only the left side and completely normal on the right. Hyunjin couldn’t help it. He laughed, earning himself a solid punch on the arm from Changbin.

“Alright alright, just wait there okay. I’ll get you some aloe.”

Hyunjin diligently scampered off to the bedroom, leaving Changbin to stare at the ceiling and feel every grain of sand which somehow hadn’t been rinsed away in the shower. When Hyunjin returned, Changbin just flopped his arms out at his sides and waited for Hyunjin’s hands on him.

Hyunjin laughed, upturned the bottle over Changbin’s pink stomach, and squirted out a generous helping of green aloe goop. Changbin moaned pornographically, and Hyunjin laughed, massaging it into Changbin’s skin. “Feels good?” Hyunjin asked, his fingertips briefly circling one of Changbin’s nipples before making the venture up to his shoulders and all the way down his arms.

“Mm-hm.”

Hyunjin smiled down at Changbin. Stupid, gorgeous Changbin. He wiped some goop onto Changbin’s left cheek and leaned in, softly climbing on top of the elder and bringing their lips together. Changbin smiled against his mouth.

Soon enough, Changbin’s hands were wandering up Hyunjin’s thighs, untying the towel he still had wrapped around his waist and letting it fall down around them. “You know I want to fuck you,” Changbin murmured, when Hyunjin’s cock pushed up against his stomach, “But I am absolutely too sore to move right now.”

“Oh yeah?” Hyunjin smiled and squeezed Changbin’s shoulder, drawing a pained whine from the elder. Hyunjin kissed Changbin’s red cheek and murmured in his ear, “Then roll over.”

Changbin laughed, then winced, then laughed again, “Look at you. Alright, fine, get off me then.”

So Hyunjin did, and Changbin slowly rose up on the heels of his hands. He was wincing and whining through gritted teeth the whole time, turning his body over and letting his sticky chest press into the sheets. Hyunjin smiled and straddled his thighs, drizzling more aloe onto his back and massaging it in.

Hyunjin worked meticulously. He let his hands find new curves and angles all over Changbin’s back, running his thumbs up the long divet of Changbin’s spine, or getting two handfuls of fat on Changbin’s lats. Now that his towel was cast aside, Hyunjin felt more intimate massaging Changbin’s back like this. He took hold of Changbin’s shoulders and firmly ground his cock against the elder’s ass, prompting another smile. 

“Why don't you take my shorts off if you’re going to molest me like that anyway?” Changbin’s words came out a little slurred from his cheek being squished in the pillow.

“Alright.” Changbin lifted his hips up, and Hyunjin slid his underwear off, trying not to brush Changbin’s burned thighs too harshly. “Where does it hurt?” Hyunjin asked, talking in this low voice that made Changbin snort and roll his eyes.

“Fucking everywhere.”

Hyunjin nodded, hummed softly, and poured more aloe down the back of Changbin’s legs, enjoying the little jiggle in them when Changbin flinched subconsciously at the cold. Hyunjin dug his thumbs into the back of Changbin’s left thigh, smearing the gel and trying to work out a muscle without skill along the way, walking his hands down and feeling the tension in Changbin’s calf. Changbin groaned softly, and Hyunjin worked on the other leg, watching the way his touches lit up white on Changbin’s sunburned skin, then faded. Hyunjin even moved on to Changbin’s feet, running his thumbs over their wrinkled soles and watching Changbin curl and flex his toes in response.

“That feel good?” Hyunjin’s voice was practically a groan, a stupid vapid porn whine like the videos they watched together of college boys getting felt up by massage therapists. Changbin sighed and wiggled his toes, nuzzling his pillow,

“Yeah. It hurts a little higher up though, do you think you could help me with that?”

“Ohh, higher up huh?” Hyunjin trailed his fingertips up the back of Changbin’s legs and squeezed his ass. Changbin was gorgeous in a lot of ways, but his butt was absolutely among his top 5 best features. (Hyunjin figured the list went something like this: Upper arms, chest, butt, feet, smile - but the order was always shifting around.) “Right around here?” Hyunjin asked, slipping one thumb along Changbin’s crack and gently pressing up against his hole.

“Mm-hmm.”

Hyunjin laughed softly, pouring a generous amount of the sticky aloe gel onto his fingertips and working them into Changbin’s ass. Changbin didn’t usually bottom, and like the rest of him, his hole was incredibly strong. Hyunjin kept running his fingertips gently up Changbin’s back, urging him to relax, until he could push two fingers inside of Changbin with ease. Changbin was whining already, his thighs shaking when Hyunjin brushed against his prostate.

“I know just what will make you feel better,” Hyunjin cooed. 

Changbin laughed and clenched around his fingers, “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me.” 

And with that, Hyunjin pressed his cock up against Changbin’s hold, slick with aloe gel, and slowly pushed his way inside. He had to go slow with Changbin, who would sometimes clench randomly around him and reach back with one hand to hold Hyunjin still. Hyunjin didn’t mind though, he liked Changbin’s firm grip on his hip, and he liked when Changbin released him and he could force his way in a little deeper.

Soon enough, Hyunjin was laying almost flat on top of Changbin, buried fully in his ass. He stayed still for a moment, letting Changbin shudder and whine and adjust to his length as he pressed kisses to the elder’s soft neck. “Feel good?” Hyunjin murmured, and Changbin could only nod. Gradually, Hyunjin began to move. His hands held gingerly onto Changbin’s burned sides, careful not to hurt him too much as he fucked him with shallow little thrusts, tiny little moans spilling from Changbin’s lips on each one.

They were sticky, aloe gel smearing everywhere, and Hyunjin’s hips made this gross smacking noise when he finally picked up a rhythm and they slapped against Changbin’s own. “That’s it,” Hyunjin murmured in his gross voice, “Don't move.”

And Changbin didn’t. Changbin was perfectly still, his body limp against the pillows as Hyunjin fucked him and sucked bruises into his neck. Fucked him and massaged the sore skin on his back. Fucked him with his hands wrapped around Changbin’s hips, lifting him up just a little so Hyunjin could go deeper and harder until Changbin’s teeth were clamped on the pillow beneath him. God, Hyunjin was great with his hands, but this was really something else.

Over time, Hyunjin got bolder. He ran one hand up Changbin’s spine and buried it in his hair, pulling. “You want more?” Hyunjin murmured, his breath warming Changbin’s earlobe.

“Mm-hmm,” Changbin moaned, just barely aware of some drool which had escaped the left side of his mouth. Hyunjin pushed his hips up further and mashed Changbin’s face into the pillows, testing a new angle which made Changbin’s toes curl and thighs shake helplessly. Changbin was strong all over, clenching tight around Hyunjin’s cock, but Hyunjin knew how much he liked to give up control. When Changbin started whining louder and babbling, “Fuck Hyunjin oh my god right there that feels so fucking good,” Hyunjin knew Changbin loced being fucked like this: His face in the pillows and back arched unnaturally, Hyunjin digging nails into his skin and pounding into his ass. 

“Where do you want me to cum,” Hyunjin asked. It was sooner than expected, but Changbin was fucking hot and they were both tired from swimming all day.

“Inside.” Changbin gasped when Hyunjin wrapped a fist around his cock and jerked him off rapidly, “Oh my god.”

Hyunjin laughed and jerked Changbin off until the elder came first, fucking him deeply the whole time. He pulled out momentarily, giving himself a few quick strokes before cumming with a groan over Changbin’s hole. Hyunjin’s breath shuddered and he delighted in the image of his cock pushing back into Changbin’s ass, smearing his cum along the way.

Changbin shuddered and flattened out on the bed, squeezing out a little trickle of cum which Hyunjin was quick to lick up from between his legs. “Taste good?” Changbin mumbled, already half asleep with his head on his folded arms.

“Mm-hm,” Hyunjin trailed his tongue over Changbin’s ass, “Tastes like summer.”

“Oh my god. That’s the gayest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” 

Hyunjin chuckled and flopped down on top of Changbin, “I didn’t realize you were a homophobe.”

“Get off of me I’m so sticky right now.”

They bickered like they always did, but soon enough they were sleeping just inches apart on their mattress on the floor. Hyunjin’s lips were parted, drool running down his cheek. When the stinging of his sunburn woke Changbin up in the middle of the night, he reached out one hand and ran his thumb over Hyunjin’s lower lip. Hyunjin sucked it eagerly into his mouth and inched closer, and soon enough they were all tangled up together. Changbin’s sore arms caressed Hyunjin’s back and he fell back to sleep with their lips pressed against each other’s, his cock rubbing lazily on Hyunjin’s thigh.


End file.
